The Eighth Floor
by Jojox483
Summary: Shiro and Ichigo are on their way to be late for school... again. So when they rush to their class, they mistakebly take the wrong direction and end up in a place of which no one knew the existence.


**This is my first story ever here… damnit.. I don't even know if it's even good enough to be on the web… but then again, I have a classmate who sometimes nearly threw her books at me when I did not let her read the next part I had written…**

**She also beta-read it for me, and commented on all the 'had's I had put into it. If you also think there are too much of them ,just let me know, and I'll never do it again. I think. And Maybe I will… but we'll see it when it ever gets that far =']**

**Soooo… how does one do this? Tell everyone that the two main characters are not mine, but made up by Tite Kubo? Well, that is the case, so… have I said it then? I suppose I did… And if I didn't do it right, just let me know and I can change it =)**

* * *

><p>As soon as the doors opened, two boys, one white haired, one orange haired, ran out of the train.<p>

"Hurry! We've got to make it to class!"

"I know!" The white haired huffed. "If we don't make it in time, we'll get expelled."

They grabbed each other's hands, so they wouldn't lose each other in the chaos.

Bumping into people, they mumbled excuses without looking back.

When they finally made it into school, they saw the elevator leave in front of their noses.

"Shit!" The orange haired grunted.

"We'll have to take the stairs."

"To the seventh?"

The white haired pulled him up the stairs, not thinking about an answer.

When they finally reached the top of the stairs, they crashed.

"Why didn't we simply wait for the elevator? No, worse, we passed it a couple of times."

The white haired turned his head and grinned. "Sorry, I just like to see you sweat."

The orange haired hit the guy next to him, but couldn't help it, he felt flattered.

"Say, Ichigo," the white haired guy sat up and looked around. "Don't you think this looks rather different from the seventh floor?"

Ichigo looked around, without bothering to get up. "Well, I think you're right about that." Now he did get up. "Do you think we're on the eighth floor?" His eyes went back to the stairs. "Shiro?" Where have the stairs gone off to?"

"What do you mean?" He looked down too. "Oh..."

Both had their eyes fixed to the ground where, minutes ago, the stairs had been.

"Shit."

"You could say that."

"And you're sure this is where we crashed?"

"I don't remember us running any further than the last step?"

Ichigo jumped up. "I'm going to take a look around."

"Wait for me!" Shiro jumped up too.

They forgot their bags as they wondered off, away from the only exit.

After a few minutes Shiro looked back and realized that their bags seemed further away then seemed possible.

Ichigo, on the other hand, kept looking further ahead, having completely forgotten about classes.

They walked around a corner and stopped into a small room, with neither doors, nor windows. All they could see were other hallways.

"Shiro?" Ichigo smiled.

"What?"

"Which way do you think we should go now?"

"Back." He grumbled.

"Why?" His face lit up. "Don't you like a little adventure?"

"Not when it could cost us school."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Shiro, please, you've seen for yourself that we can't go back. From now on there's only forward or standing still. And I don't like the last one. So, are you coming with me, or not?"

Shiro sighed. "Oh okay. But don't blame me for getting in trouble. And besides, what do you think huge and tiny will say?"

Ichigo shrugged "Don't know, don't care."

"IF we get home, that is!"

"Shh! What was that?"

Shiro shrunk "What was what?" he squeaked.

Ichigo grinned. "You scaredy pants. There was nothing."

Shiro hit the guy next to him and growled "Ass. Why did you do that? It's not funny!"

"It is, you can't imagine how much a boy can have fun scaring little girls."

Shiro decided to ignore him, turned around and walked back in the direction they'd came from.

"Shiro, please, I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to make you angry." He spread his arms and smiled. "Forgive me, please?"

Turning around, he sighed. "This will be the last time that I'll forgive you."

Ichigo mentally grinned. 'Victory' He thought.

Shiro just stood there, wondering if he should, or not, give in to the hug Ichigo offered. He'd want to, but was afraid that the boy might think more of it. Then he shrugged, what did it matter anyway?

Ichigo was surprised that Shiro hugged him, but he couldn't say he'd actually minded though.

After a while Ichigo started to feel uncomfortable. "Shiro? You… could let go now?"

"Oh.. S-sorry." He quickly released the boy, but he didn't want to. It had felt so good.

Ichigo caught a glimpse of the boys face and saw him blushing. For some reason that made him blush too, so he quickly turned around, hoping Shiro hadn't seen him do so.

Shiro hadn't, he'd been too busy trying to hide his own face.

A while later, after they'd passed corner number lost-the-count-a-while-a-go, Ichigo wondered how school had been able to put all of this in the school building. not that he cared, but he wondered.

When they entered another one of those dark rooms, Shiro suddenly tripped. Which was weird, because he had tripped over _something_, while they hadn't encountered anything ever since they got here. When they looked at Shiro's feet, they screamed. What lied there were two human bodies. But they weren't really intact; they both looked like they had been attacked by some kind of animal.

Shiro tried to crawl away from them, but since his foot had gotten stuck between the ribs of one of them, it simply came after him.

As soon as Ichigo realized why Shiro seemed to be struggling, he yanked his foot free from the body.

Shiro immediately started running, he wanted to get as far away from the bodies as he could.

Ichigo ran after him, but the boy was running so fast, that it was hard to keep up with him. When he finally reached the scared boy, he wrapped his arms around him.

As soon as Shiro realized what was going on, he stopped running and Ichigo smashed into him. He turned around and tried to bury his face into Ichigo's shirt.

He heard the scared boy mumble and wrapped his arms tighter around him. "Don't worry, they're gone now." He realized the boy was crying.

"Who.. what.. why.." Was all Ichigo understood from between the sobs.

That's what he'd been wondering too, not so much the why, or what, but the who. Could they have been the two kids from the rumours?

At the school there had been a story about two kids going off to see what's there on the eighth floor, who supposedly had never returned. Of course the school claimed that the students were transferred to another school, in a different country, but the parents and friends had known nothing about such a thing. And everyone knew that they'd gone off to explore the eighth floor.

They must be it, he reluctantly concluded. Except, ofcourse, if other people had gone lost here as well. He hoped not, for that would mean there were more bodies.

"Ichigo?" Shiro looked up, his eyes red from the shed tears. "It was them, wasn't it? Those kids who disappeared?" He buried his face into Ichigo's shirt again.

Ichigo sighed. Why, why did he have to figure it out so soon?

His grip tightened. "I'm afraid so." He whispered.

Suddenly they heard a roar, it was far away, but crystal clear.

"What was that?"Shiro squeaked, hiding away in Ichigo's arms.

"I don't know." A sigh.

"How can they keep such a monster in school?"

Ichigo wondered if the school even knew. They had to, he concluded. How could they not know about such a monster?

Another roar, closer this time.

"Come on, we have to get away from here." Ichigo pulled Shiro back to his feet. He grabbed his hand and started to run in the opposite direction of where the noise had come from.

"But.." Shiro couldn't say he minded Ichigo's warm hand around his, but he couldn't keep up, Ichigo was running to fast.

Ichigo realized he was dragging Shiro along and slowed a little. "Are you allright?"

"No" He huffed. "Can we stop?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Do you want that thing to catch up on us?"

They were silent for a moment, but the roars stayed away.

"I think we can stop now." Shiro stopped running and let go of Ichigo.

Before he realized that Shiro had stopped, he took a few steps further and skidded to a stop, which nearly made him hit a wall.

Shiro leaned against the wall, huffing. "Are you trying to kill me? You know I'm not that an athlete." He sat down and looked up at Ichigo, who stood a few feet away with his hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry, all I wanted to get as far away as possible." He knelt down next to the albino teen.

The teen sat with his head against the wall, his eyes closed, and tried to regain his breath.

"Hey, there's one good thing, though." Ichigo said.

"What?"

"No more sight of… whatever that was."

"You're right, but I wonder what that was."

"Me too, but I think I'd also like to know where it is?"

"Far away, I hope."

"Yeah, me too."

After they'd sat there for a while, Ichigo started to wonder why he'd been so stupid not to listen to the boy next to him. Suddenly he felt something on his shoulder. He nearly jumped up, but then he realized it was Shiro, who had fallen asleep. That made him wonder how long they'd already been here. Why oh why had they left their bags where the stairs had once been? He was starting to get a little hungry and there was food in those bags.

A little later he fell asleep as well, hungry and a little scared of what might happen next.

A couple of hours later, they both got awoken roughly by a hungry, and close by roar.

'Why?' Ichigo wondered. 'Why had it not simply taken them? Why wake them?"

Shiro had already gotten onto his feet "We have to run!" He was afraid, that was obvious, but he seemed to go the wrong direction.

Without a second thought, Ichigo grabbed the boys' arm and started to drag him in the other direction.

For some reason Shiro's body seemed like it had not wanted to cooperate with him.

"Shiro, come on, we've got to run!"

Shiro silently stood there, raising his free arm. "Why run? We'll never be able to get out of here, so why bother?"

Ichigo didn't listen, still pulling. "We can find a way out of this! Come on!"

"It's useless, it'll find us anyway."

Ichigo lost it, hitting Shiro in the face.

Tears welled up, but it had helped. Shiro sighed "I'm sorry. It's just… it feels so useless. It feels like we're running from something inevitable."

"If that had been the case, then I'd not even have given it a try, you know that." He caressed the cheek he'd hit. "I'm sorry I did that."

"That's okay, I deserved that one. But we've got to go, right? A small smile appeared.

"Yeah, we do, before that thing does find us, and we're toast."

"Toast? I don't want to be toast." Shiro pouted. "I want to be a sandwich!"

"A sandwich? Hmm.." He licked his lips. "What kind of sandwich?"

"I don't know, a tasty one?"

"How tasty is tasty?" He chuckled, for some reason Shiro missed that he was joking.

"A really good one, with salad and spread and tomatoes and a few slices of cucumber."

"Hmm… that nearly makes me hungry too." He stepped a bit closer to Shiro, who took a few steps away from Ichigo, which made him bump into the wall.

Ichigo suddenly thought of something and wondered if it would go too far, if Shiro would hate him for it. But then he decided he didn't care.

He pinned Shiro to the wall and started to nibble the white haired boys' neck. "Hmm… you're right," He mumbled, not letting go of the boys' neck. "You really are tasty." When he let go of the boy, he saw a shocked face and a feint blush on his face.

"I-"

Whatever he had wanted to say got lost in yet another roar from the unknown beast.

Ichigo grabbed Shiro's hand and pulled him in the other direction. He randomly went left or right until the stings in his chest really became too much to ignore. They stopped running and sat down against a wall.

"Do you think we've lost him?" Shiro huffed.

"For now." A wry smile showed.

"Well, I think that maybe we should look for something to protect ourselves with?" The white haired suggested.

"Where? There seems to be nothing but us and that monster."

"And those two dead bodies."

"True, but I would prefer not to think about them."

"I guess you're right." Shiro smiled.

They got back up and walked on.

Absentmindedly, Ichigo trailed his fingers over the walls they passed.

Shiro sighed, wondering why he'd ever made the sandwich comment. And why Ichigo did what he had done, and what about that reaction he had had?

He decided that it didn't really matter, but he realized he kept wondering what it was that made him want more of that. He realized he blushed again, though this time it came accompanied by, best described as, a feint tingle in his tummy. And he knew for sure it wasn't his continuing hunger for food or something to drink. This was different, but he couldn't describe it properly.

Ichigo kept his mind blank, not really keen on knowing what they would find next.

Suddenly his fingers slid over something cold and smooth. When he turned around to see what it was, he found himself looking at a katana. He took the handle and pulled it off of the wall. Weighing it carefully in his hands, he realized how lucky he was to find a weapon in a place like this.

Shiro realized Ichigo had stopped walking and turned around. His mouth fell open. "Where did you get that from?"

"I… I found it." Ichigo couldn't help but smile. "I found it hanging on the wall."

"But can you wield it?"

He gave it a few swings. "Good enough."

"Well? Let's go!"

Ichigo nodded and flung the katana over his shoulder.

Shiro grabbed Ichigo's sleeve when the boy started walking too fast. "Wait?"

Ichigo chuckled silently and nodded "Ofcourse, little princess."

"Hey! I'm not a girl, you know?"

"But you are little?" Ichigo smirked.

Shiro said nothing, but kicked the other boys' butt instead. "And I finally had hope that you would be nicer to me." Shiro shrugged. "That's just too bad."

"What do you mean with 'that's just too bad'?"

"Oh, you know, I actually had hope that you'd become a little nicer." Now he got kicked.

Shiro wanted to kick him again but stopped mid-air when another roar sounded, awfully close. He couldn't help himself but to scream.

It made Ichigo doubt, he now had a sword, but was the risk of getting killed worth taking a look? He decided it wasn't. He took hold of Shiro's hand and they started to run.

A while later they sat in another one of those 'rooms' and Ichigo stared away in the dark, wondering how long they would be able to go on. He sighed, trying to ignore the hunger in his stomach.

Shiro stared ahead, wondering what time it was, and if people already had started to miss them. Ofcourse they would, he hoped.

A little while later he felt a soft thud on his shoulder. Nearly screaming, he looked at what it was. He relaxed when he saw that it was Ichigo. He patted the boys head and smiled. No matter how tough he appeared when he was awake , Ichigo ended up looking rather cute when asleep. Shiro leaned his head against the orange haired one. He gave up on wondering why he made them take the stairs, and felt happy with their little peace.

When Ichigo woke up, he found himself lying on the ground, covered with what seemed to be a sleeping Shiro. He carefully wrapped his arms around the boy and closed his eyes again, not wanting to get up, or wake him.

Shiro, who had already been awake for a little while, had not dared to get up, afraid of waking Ichigo. So he'd stayed like that. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms surrounding him, but he dared not look up to see if Ichigo had woken up.

So they stayed like that, both enjoying their moment of serenity.

When they continued their stroll for the exit, which they did not know where it would be. Neither of them dared to speak about what happened in the morning, not that either of them had minded what had happened. They just preferred to keep quiet, because the silence also meant that there was no monster around.

After a while, Shiro wondered where the monster was, since they hadn't heard him in a long time. He sat down again, thinking about their hopeless situation.

Ichigo noticed that Shiro had disappeared and looked around in panic. "Shiro?"

He giggled and pulled the boy down towards the ground.

What he had not anticipated, was what would happen.

Ichigo managed to trip over his own feet while he turned, which made him fall forward, landing on top of Shiro.

"Oops." Shiro blushed when he realized what happened. He looked into Ichigo's face, which seemed to come even closer. "Ichigo? W-" Whatever he had wanted to say got lost when two warm lips crashed into his. He gave in, parted his lips and welcomed Ichigo's tongue with his own.

When Ichigo broke their kiss, he immediately regretted it. But he wanted to see Shiro's eyes, asking for permission to go further.

Shiro's eyes burned with longing for more, just like Ichigo's body did. He kissed him again, though this time he moved on, kissing the boys jaw and sucking the soft skin of his neck. Ichigo used his right hand to caress Shiro's hip and pulled his shirt up little by little.

Still leaning on one hand, Ichigo traced the boys' abs further down, until he hit the rougher fabric of Shiro's pants. Tracing the skin next to the jeans, Ichigo's lips moved again, back to Shiro's lips.

Shiro felt his breathing quicken with every inch of skin being traced. He wanted to take his shirt of, giving Ichigo more access to his skin, for he desired so much more.

Ichigo's hand now ran over the rougher fabric, causing the boy under him to moan. He started to unbutton the boys' jeans, teasingly slow.

Their tongues fought for dominance, but Shiro was losing, he was kind of preoccupied with other things, like Ichigo's fingers playing with something that wasn't tucked away in his boxers anymore.

Ichigo felt his own member throbbing as well, aching for penetration. He pulled Shiro's pants down, making Shiro able to release himself from his shirt. Then Shiro pulled away Ichigo's shirt, revealing a well-trained torso. His fingers lowered to unzip Ichigo's jeans as well, but a sudden jolt went through his spine, causing him to curl his back.

Ichigo unzipped his own jeans, pushed them down and pulled Shiro's hips closer to his.

Shiro wrapped his legs around Ichigo's hips, now completely losing focus of his surroundings.

With no further warnings, Ichigo pushed himself into Shiro, causing him to cry out in pain.

Ichigo kept crashing himself into Shiro and with every thrust, the pain started to change into pleasure.

Ichigo started to suck the boys soft skin, leaving hickeys when his mouth moved to the next available inch of skin.

It was nearly too much for Shiro, causing him to erupt with the best feeling he ever had.

Ichigo soon followed and collapsed onto Shiro, who also breathed heavily.

Shiro wrapped his arms around the boy on top of him and lovingly caressed the boys' back.

Later that 'day' they'd gotten back to getting away from this place. While holding each other's hand, they both seemed to think of something else, which made them try to take differed directions.

Suddenly they heard that monster again, rather close to their location. Though this time they didn't try to run away, this time they walked on, while Ichigo tightened his grip on his sword, ready to swing it at any time. Ichigo couldn't help but smile as he felt Shiro's hand tighten around his own.

At every corner they were sure the monster would be at the next. So they walked on, nearly hoping the confrontation to be sooner, rather than later.

"Shh…" Ichigo stopped dead track "Do you hear that?"

When he really tried, Shiro could hear the heavy breathing of a rather large creature. In a feeble attempt to hide, his both hands took hold of Ichigo's arm, and he buried his face in Ichigo's shirt.

Ichigo shortly embraced the boy and told him to let go, because he'd need both hands to fight that monster.

Reluctantly, Shiro had let him go. "Don't die?" He pouted, which made Ichigo laugh.

"Ofcourse not, silly." He mussed Shiro's hair and smiled.

A giant monster appeared out of nowhere and smashed them both into the wall.

Ichigo quickly jumped back to his feet, grabbing his sword firmly. He darted to the suddenly appeared monster, holding his sword to the ready.

Shiro lied on the floor, dazed and confused. Where had that monster come from? He stretched his aching back and groaned, that hurt.

Ichigo didn't have the time to think about his aching back, he needed to concentrate on evading the monsters tentacles. They just seemed to be everywhere.

Every time he tried to chop one off, the tentacles seemed to twist so, that he would miss them with a mere inch. Ichigo figured he had no other option than to run straight into the beast his tentacles, hoping for the best.

As soon as his blade cut the skin, the monster started to scream. Well, it wasn't exactly screaming, but that came closest to what it sounded like.

Shiro covered his ears, but it wasn't really helping. He crawled away from the noise, but it didn't help much.

Ichigo managed to come closer to the creature, and aimed for its head.

Again, Shiro hit a wall. He desperately looked around, which was best? Right or left? He decided to go right. While he crawled, he kept his eyes on Ichigo, who seemed to have trouble evading the tentacles.

He dodged five, but got hit by the sixth.

Suddenly Shiro's hand seemed to find only air. He turned his head, to see the stairs they had been searching for so desperately right in front of him. He gasped for air as he turned around. "Ichigo!" He screamed.

"What! Can't you see I'm kind of busy?"

"I've found our way out!

That made Ichigo turn his head, which gave the monster the opportunity to hit the boy. Ichigo found himself flying through the air.

Shiro managed to stand up and tried to catch him.

He did, but the force of the flight made them both fall down the stairs.

When one of them managed to look up, he noticed that their surrounding looked like school again. When he looked at his hands, he saw the sword was missing, but the blood was there. Looking down to his companion. He smiled. They had made it. He caressed the white haired boy's face and stood up. He lifted the unconscious from the ground and walked down the stairs.

Surprisingly enough, they encountered no one on their way out. When they stepped out, the sun blinded him.

The warm sunrays woke Shiro and he blushed when he found out he lay in Ichigo's arms. "You…" he attempted, but Ichigo didn't want to listen.

Ichigo's mind was too preoccupied with thinking of a way to get home.

They managed to make it home by train, after Shiro lit the bright light called "Our wallets are in our back pockets".

The whole way, they were being watched by the people in the street.

When they finally had made it home, they realized they didn't have their keys. So they hopefully rang the bell, hoping huge and tiny would be there. But they weren't.

Shiro cursed "Where could they be?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Wouldn't know."

They both sat down, preparing for a long wait.

It wasn't long before they heard two familiar voices chatter. The first one to come into vision, was Marjolijn, a tall girl, with long, black curls waving in the wind. Behind her followed a smaller girl, who also had long, waving hair.

A soon as Marloes' eye fell on the two, heavily damaged, boys, she dropped her bags and ran to them. "Oh my god what happened to you two?"

Marjolijn calmly collected the bags Marloes had dropped and opened the door, so they all could get in.

After the boys both had taken a shower, they were both physically checked by the taller girl.

They both came out fine, with the exceptions of some scratches and a bunch of bruises.

They sat down with a drink and the boys told what had happened, leaving out a few details.

Later that night, after the consuming of a lot of sandwiches, Shiro dropped himself on his bed. He couldn't help but to wonder if his bed always had been so comfortable. Soon he fell asleep, not bothering to put on pyjamas.

In the room next to Shiro, the orange haired boy sat down on his bed, thinking about the bags they'd forgotten, and how they might be able to retrieve them.

He gave up thinking about them and changed into something more comfortable to sleep in.

That night, the two boys slept better than they had ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>So, if you now feel like throwing your chair at me for having written this, throw hard ;) And you might just hit me <strong>

**Reviews are welcome, so I know whether you like this or not and thank you for reading it all :D It's appreciated. ^^**


End file.
